En la soledad de las sombras
by Annie Ryddle
Summary: odio, es lo unico que pueden sentir uno por el otro, muerte es lo unico que anhelan, pero el destino es incierto para dos almas que se ocultan en la oscuridad.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: yo soy una floja, por lo que no hubiese tenido ni tiempo ni ganas de crear a estos personajes, asi que atribuyo estos logros a la señora JKRowling, ella si tiene talento ¬¬, pero lo demas es mio, asi que a leer!!!  
  
En la soledad de las sombras  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
En la oscuridad de las sombras, se esconde un ser, que lucha por huir del cautiverio en que se encuentra, pero su captor no lo dejara salir tan fácilmente. El suplica, pero no lo liberará........................., no con vida.  
  
De repente, el cielo se ilumina con un imponente rayo que cruza los cielos, dejando ver el rostro del ser que suplica clemencia en esa lóbrega prisión, es un chico pálido, de ojos grises, y mirada triste. Draco Malfoy, preso por su propio padre, después de ser descubierto como el miserable traidor que era, es sentenciado a morir por las manos del mismísimo Lord Voldemort.  
  
Pero, Draco?, traicionando a su padre?, como es posible?, que sucedió para que el que había sido elegido como el próximo sucesor del reinado del terror que Lord Voldemort ejercía sobre el reino mágico haya decidido a traicionarlo?.  
  
Pues todo empezó en Hogwarts, en sus años de estudiante. El se creía el todopoderoso de la escuela, pues era rico y guapo, pues el pasar de los años no es en vano, y se había convertido en un joven por demás guapo y era muy inteligente, pero no el más inteligente.  
  
Había en la escuela otra persona que era la mejor, una chica de cabello largo y de color marrón, muy despeinado cabe mencionar, unos ojos que hacían juego con su cabello y una bonita figura, pero tenía dos defectos: era una "sangre sucia" y el peor de todos, era amiga de Harry Potter. Si, me refiero a Hermione Granger. Recordar esto ponía a Draco de muy mal humor, por eso, cada vez que la veía, la insultaba.  
  
Pero esto ya no le dolía a Hermione, pues ya estaba acostumbrada, y los comentarios que solían atormentarla, ya solo le resbalaban, como si de gotas de agua se tratasen.  
  
Cierto día, Hermione se encontraba de camino a la biblioteca cuando, sin querer tropezó con alguien. Ambos perdieron el equilibrio y calleron. Lo siento- dijo Hermione- no me fije, perd......-pero se detuvo al ver quien era con quien se había tropezado-¿Malfoy?, ¿Qué haces aquí? No se supone que deberías estar entrenando?  
  
¿Eso que te importa, tonta?- dijo Malfoy mirándola con odio- no tengo que darle explicaciones a una estupida como tu  
  
Vaya, me alegro que en tu casa te hayan enseñado modales- replico furiosa Hermione  
  
Si, pero solo con gente, no con escoria como tu- dijo Malfoy con un tono de deprecio.  
  
Pues, entonces, ahora comprendo por que tratas así a Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle- dijo con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia en el rostro.  
  
La verdad es que tu opinión no me interesa sangre sucia, además, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí, respirando el mismo aire que tu, ¿sabes, puede que me enferme de lo mismo que tu?- dijo Malfoy, parandose, dispuesto a salir.  
  
¿Qué, de mi inteligencia?- se burlo Hermione- Creedme, no tenéis esa suerte.  
  
Malfoy la miró con desprecio, se dio la media vuelta y se fue.  
  
En ese momento, llegaron Harry y Ron sin aliento.  
  
¿Qué pasa?, por que vienen asi?- les preguntó Hermione  
  
Es que... es que....- intentaba explicarse Ron.  
  
Cuando vimos a Malfoy, que no entrenaba con su equipo, pensamos que algo malo se traía entre manos y lo seguimos, pero de lejos, para que no se diera cuenta, pero cuando vimos que choco contigo, venimos corriendo para ver lo que pasaba- explicó Harry, mientras Ron lo apoyaba con varios asentimientos, confirmando lo dicho por su amigo.  
  
Pues no se preocupen- dijo Hermione, algo enfadada- yo se cuidarme sola y poner a Malfoy en su lugar, como pudieron ver, así que no necesito protección de ustedes las 24 horas, pues estoy algo mayorsita como para cuidarme sola, gracias.  
  
Harry y Ron se miraron confusos ¿Qué le pasaba?, ellos solo querían ayudarla, alla ella.  
  
Lo lamento-dijo Hermione, algo apenada- es que no me he sentido muy bien éstos días.  
  
De acuerdo- dijeron los dos- pero cuando tengas otro desplante de esos, nos avisas antes-dijo Ron, medio en broma, medio serio- para no acercanos, no vaya ser que nos despedaces y luego nos pidas perdón. ok?  
  
De acuerdo!- dijo Hermione sonriendo de oreja a oreja y junto con sus amigos se fue al gran comedor, donde se olvido del horrible percance con Malfoy.  
  
En ese instante, Draco volvía a su sala común, recordando con asco el reciente percance con Granger. ¿Qué se pensaba esa idiota?, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera a él, un sangre limpia?  
  
Agotado, Malfoy se dirigió a su cama, sin hacerle caso a Pansy que lo llamaba para que se acercara. Tonta, es que acaso no ve que él no está interesado en ella. Que manera más absurda de malgastar su tiempo.  
  
Al llegar a su habitación, recordó lo que Dumbledore le había dicho acerca de su carrera,- "revalúa tu vida, piensa por lo que vale la pena luchar".  
  
Vaya viejo tan metiche, pero no le importaba, pues él bien sabía lo que haría al salir del colegio: se uniría a su padre y lucharía apoyando la causa de Voldemort. Pero sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza, así que pensó por lo que para él sería importante pelear, pero no había amigos, ni familia ni un amor, alguien por quien dar la vida sin importar lo que pasara.  
  
Ese pensamiento le ensombreció la mente y se quedó pensando..........una larga lista de chicas que estuvieron con él le pasó por la mente, pero ninguna que valiera la pena. Sin embargo, al recordar a las chicas de la escuela, su mente se quedó fija en una... Hermione Granger.  
  
Ella sí era una chica con la que valiera la pena conversar, no como Pansy ni sus huecas amigas, que sólo pensaban en como se veían y en casarse con un esposo que las mantuviera.  
  
Estúpidas, y más idiotas los que llegaran a caer en sus redes.  
  
No, Hermione era con la única persona que hubiera tenido una conversación descente, ella y alguna vez Crabbe y Goyle, en segundo grado, no se portaban tan idiotas como de costumbre y dijeron una que otra cosa cierta......(n/a: capiscan???)  
  
En realidad nunca había conversado con ella, pero sus peleas e insultos eran tan ingeniosos los últimos años, que hasta él admitía que era mejor. ¿pero en que estás pensando- se regaño así mismo- en esa .........sangre sucia, que bajo has caído.  
  
Y con este pensamiento se quedo profundamente dormido %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%  
  
que tal????, pues bueno, este es mi segundo fanfic, pero la verdad es que el otro no me gusto....¬¬, por eso ya no lo hice, pero espero que este me quede mejor, y que me dejen muchos reviews, pues eso realmente me ayuda, y critiquen, pues eso ayuda a mejorar (eso sono medio patetico, pero es la verdad) 


	2. capitulo 2

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling. Yo los uso con fines no lucrativos.  
  
Capitulo 2 : Insomnio  
  
Hermione caminaba hacia la torre de Gryffindor, bueno, fisicamente, pues su mente divagaba en recuerdos y pensamientos que absorvieron su atencion.  
  
Sus amigos caminaban a su lado, platicando algo de quidditch, por lo que no lograron notar la vista ausente de la chica.  
  
Al llegar a la sala comun, los chicos hicieron un ademan de sentarse en los comodos sillones, pero hermione paso de largo, aun sumergida en sus pensamientos.  
  
¿Por qué le importaba lo que Mayfoy le habia dicho, total, siempre era lo mismo, por que se formaba ese nudo tan horrible en su garganta, por que no lo podia olvidar?  
  
Tal ves por que soy una masoquista- penso la castaña con amargura Y con estos tristes pensamientos, quedo profundamente dormida.  
  
Una espesa neblina la rodeaba, por lo que no podia distiguir muy bien donde se encontraba. Empezó a caminar, con la esperanza de encontrar una salida, pero todo esfuerzo parecia en vano, pues al parecer se encontraba en una habitación infinita.  
  
De repente, algo se materializo a su lado, era una sombra mas alta que ella, y se iba acercando a donde se encontraba. Pronto estuvieron frente a frente y Hermione pudo ver claramente quien era.  
  
Malfoy, con eso ojos tan frios como el hielo la miraba, sin embargo, su mirada era dulce y brillaba de una manera una tanto extraña.  
  
Se veia tan dulce e irreal, que Hermione tenia que cerciorarse que no era un espejismo o una ilucion, por lo que alargo su mano y toco su rostro. Era tan suave su piel, y muy lentamente, sus rostros se fueron acercando, hasta que sus labios se sellaron mutuamente, transmitiendose la fuerza y pasion de un amor que era imposible.  
  
Se separaron y Malfoy le susurro con voz apenas audible – te amo.  
  
Pero ante de que la chica pudiera contestar, la habitación empezo a derrumbarse. La joven pareja intento por todos lo medios huir y protejerse mutuamente, pero Hermione cayo a un abismo.......  
  
Abrió los ojos, se encontraba con la mitad de cuerpo en la cama y la otra mitad en el suelo. Pero que demonios me pasa????- se pregunto- en que demonios estaba soñando, Malfoy, declarandome su amor, en definitiva debo dejar de leer las novelas romanticas muggles, te llegan a afectar el cerebro.  
  
Aun era de noche, y aunque la chica intento dormir de nuevo, no lo consiguió, por lo que decidio ir por un poco de agua, pero tendria que ir a las cocinas, pues en la sala comun ya no habia.  
  
Demonios- penso la chica-ya que voy a salir, supongo que un baño no me haria nada mal.  
  
Asi que tomo sus cosas y se dirigio al baño de los prefectos. Al entrar se aseguro que no hubiera nadie, aunque quie estaria a estas horas en el baño???, su respuesta seria rapidamente respondida.......  
  
Draco se desperto, pues habia tenido una horrible pesadilla, DIOS, pero si incluso habia besado a la sangre sucia!!!!!!!!, tenia que quitarse el mal sabor de boca de ese sueño, por lo que fue a la sala comun, a la cava privada de los Slytherin, de donde saco una botella de wisky de fuego. Sin embargo, empezó a tomar y a tomar hasta que quedo considerablemente abrio.  
  
Maldición- gruño- ya se acabo la estupida botella. Y ahora que voy a hacer???  
  
Malfoy empezaba a quedarse dormido cuando de repente grito BAÑO!!!!!!!!!, por lo que temblando, se dirigio a su habitación, saco algo de su baul y se dirigió al baño de prefectos.  
  
Todo estaba oscuro, y a Filch ni a su gata se le veia por ningun lado, por lo que empezo a caminar con andares titubeantes. Al fin se encontro con la estatua (se habia perdido como tres veces ¬¬), y al entrar se da cuenta que no estaba solo.  
  
La luz de la luna delimitaba su bonito cuerpo, que yacia al borde de la picina del baño. Su rostro estaba escondido en las sombras, por lo que no lo alcanzaba a ver, se acerco,  
  
Tal vez, esa noche no sea tan mala- penso el joven rubio.  
  
Hola guapa- dijo el ebrio chico- que haces tan solita??? MALFOY???????- grito la chica mientras retrocedia- que demonios haces aquí?????  
  
No me grites, que est...- se quedo sin palabras pues la chica era Granger, la sangre sucia Granger y el habia intentado seducirla,!!!!!!!  
  
Largate sangre sucia que me quiero bañar- grito el chico.  
  
Que???, pero si yo llegue primero- chillo la chica.  
  
Claro, tu siempre primero verdad- el chico sonreia de manera burlesca- tu la mejor de la escuela, tu la mejor alumna, tu la mejor amiga, tu la mejor hija, claro Granger, tu la mejor.!!!!!!!  
  
Pues es la verdad- Hemione odiaba que se burlaran de ella- que, acaso te duele???  
  
No, me da asco!!!!- chillo el Draco- pues yo siempre me he esforzado, para que???? Para que llegue la señorita sangre sucia sabelotodo y me arruine la vida. Yo merezco ser el mejor, yo soy un verdadero mago y tu solo eres la escoria del mundo magico, a ti te quieren por que te tienen lastima, a mi me respetan por lo que soy!!!!  
  
A mi nadie me tiene lastima Malfoy!!!- la chica estaba a punto de llorar, pero no le daria la satisfacción a ese mal nacido- yo me he ganado mi puesto con trabajo, mientras que tu te vales de tu apellido para ganarte un lugar, lo unico que tu me infundes es pena!!!  
  
Tu padre encerrado en Azkaban, y tu madre que se vuelve loca, ahora todo el mundo sabe la clase de mierda que eres!!! Enfrentalo Malfoy, ya nadie te tiene respeto ni te temen, solo estan contigo por lastima!!!!!  
  
MIENTES!!!!- grito mientras desenfundaba su varita- ahora mismo te tragaras esa palabras y por fin se sabra que Draco Malfoy es mil veces mejor que la rata de biblioteca Granger!!!! Vamos te reto a un duelo, o acaso no te crees lo suficiente buena para enfrentarme???  
  
Ya veras- murmuro la chica- sere yo la que por fin te abra los ojos Malfo y te demostrare que lo que digo es verdad.  
  
Ambos empezaron a avanzar, pero un ruido de afuera los alerto. Nunca se dieron cuenta del volumen de sus gritos y que estos despertaron a Filch.  
  
Por esta vez te libraste de esto, pero no creas que olvidare esto- la apunto con el dedo indice- mañana, a las 10 de la noche en la sala de trofeos.  
  
Yo no faltare- dijo Hermione desafiante- solo espero que no mandes a Filch como la vez pasada.  
  
Esto ultimo enfado mucho a Malfoy, pero lo unico que hizo fue dirigirle una mirada de repugnancia antes de irse.  
  
Vaya Hermione, ahora si te la armaste en grande- penso la chica.  
  
Hola de nuevo, pues ya me anime a subir el segundo capitulo. Muchisimas gracias a AleJa M y a Katie-Soul-Sieth por haberse tomado la molestia de leer mi fanfic, en serio, no saben cuanto me alegra, mil gracias y este capitulo esta dedicado a ustedes dos. MIL GRACIAS. Y NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!! 


	3. discuciones

**Disclaimer:** _los_ _personajes no son míos, son de la seño rowling, que me hizo el favor de prestármelos._

**Discusiones **

Vaya, y que se supone que haré ahora?- Hermione se encontraba sentada en el piso del baño de los prefectos. Aun se encontraba muy turbada por el reciente encuentro con el prefecto de Slytherin.

Por que demonios le seguí el juego???-Hermione no dejaba de preguntarse- tan solo debí ignorarlo, como siempre.........

Sin embargo, la gryffindor sabia que debía mantener su honor, no debía dejar que el chico la rebajase.....

-En fin, no le daré a Draco Malfoy el placer de dejarme en ridículo. No pienso faltar al duelo- y con el valor renovado, la joven se dirigió a su sala común, preguntándose como demonios lograría ganarle a Malfoy.

* * *

Era un hermoso día, el sol brillaba intensamente, los pájaros cantaban........ Y un chico se encontraba roncando en un sillón de la sala común de las serpientes.

Draco??- Blaise, su mejor amigo, intentaba despertar a Draco antes de que alguien lo encontrara en ese estado.

Eh, tú, vago, DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- si, el chico tuvo la delicadeza de gritarle en la oreja.

WAAAAAAAAA- el rubio miro quien había sido el desgraciado que le había gritado y se encontró con la cara de su amigo.-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!, que no me puedes levantar como la gente decente????!!!!!!

Si durmieras como la gente decente, tal vez lo pensaría........

A que te..- el chico paro el ver como estaban sus ropas, de hecho se encontraba en paños menores, en medio de la sala común de Slytherin.- se puede saber como es que llegue a semejante estado??!!!!

Esperaba que tu me lo dijeras- el moreno lo veía divertido- ¡¡¡ay draquito, voy a pensar que ya no me quieres!!!!- y al decir esto, se abalanzó sobre Malfoy, pero el hábilmente lo esquivo

¿Qué demonios te sucede?- Draco lo veía con los ojo muy abiertos, impresionado por lo que hizo su amigo.

Nada, - dijo con naturalidad,- solo recordaba como hubiera actuado Parkinson, si se entera que te has ido de parranda

y tenias que ser tan grafico?- el chico aun permanecía alejado.

No, solo quería que sufrieras lo que yo tuve que sufrir ayer por que Parkinson te estaba buscando.

Ya... y tu muy acomedido la cuidabas no??- no era secreto que Zabini se moría por los huesos de Pansy, cosa que a Malfoy no le molestaba en lo absoluto, para el mejor.

Bueno, y me dirás lo que paso ayer?- Blaise lo miraba expectante.

- Punto numero uno, no me acuerdo y punto numero dos, no te importa, así que por que no vas a molestar a otra persona y me dejas dormir???- la paciencia del rubio tenia un limite, que su amigo empezaba a quebrantar...

Mm., no, me agrada molestarte a ti, Drakito bonito- y dicho esto se le aventó dispuesto a abrazarlo y fue recibido por un puñetazo

No tenias que ser tan brusco- dijo haciendo pucheros- yo solo te quería abrazar.

Por Merlín Zabini, compórtate, das miedo- el rubio ya se había levantado, no pensaba arriesgarse de nuevo.

Ya te vas???, y las chicas???? Me dijeron que nos esperaban para desayunar- el chico se había levantado también

Pues dile a las "chicas", que tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer como para preocuparme por que tan trasparentes serán los vestidos que llevaran a la próxima fiesta- y dicho esto se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación, donde tomaría una larga ducha, que le ayudaría a despejar la mente y recordar que demonios había hecho la noche anterior.

Zabini salio de la sala común, estos últimos días el "rey de las serpientes" se estaba comportando muy raro, a decir verdad, ya ni siquiera molestaba el trío dorado. Al principio pensó que estaría enfermo. Pero una nueva perspectiva llegó a él.

El siempre había sido el segundo en todo, Malfoy siempre era el primero.

Lo odiaba por eso, pues su familia nunca había sobresalido, tenia las esperanzas puestas en el , pero Malfoy siempre lo eclipsaba, todo lo que hacia era perfecto, claro, todos le temían.

Pero el en realidad no era nadie, nada, solo la sombra de Malfoy. El nunca podría escoger, siempre tenia las sobras de Draco.

La única razón para ser su amigo era para conocer sus secretos y llegar a desacreditarlo, así todos lo verían bajo una luz nueva, y el seria el temido y respetado. Tenia que averiguar que estaba tramando Malfoy...........

Te atrapare Malfoy- dijo, mientras una sonrisa demente florecía en sus finos labios.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione se disponía a bajar a desayunar con sus amigos, cuando, al abrir la puerta, una ráfaga roja la tomo de la túnica y la volvió a meter a la habitación.

Ginny??- pregunto una aturdida Hermione

ay, Herms, no se lo que ha pasado, en serio, aaaaaaaayyyy, no se por que lo hice- la pequeña pelirroja paseaba de un lado a otro intentando calmarse, su túnica estaba mal arreglada y estaba sumamente roja, con decirles que no sabias donde terminaba la cara y empezaba el pelo......

buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Hermione no se por que lo hice.......

Bueno, que tal si me lo dices y luego vemos – intento razonar la castaña.

Es que...ay, tu sabes lo mucho que me gusta Harry, - Hermione asintió- pues estaba hablando con colin crevey, quien me estaba invitando a salir, yo muy diplomáticamente le iba a decir que no, cuando apareció Harry, con eso ojos, y esa boca y ese pelo........- la chica parecía que estaba en las nubes.

Y..... apresuro Hermione, viendo que su amiga se había desviado- que paso

Puessss, nos vimos, y luego el se voltio a hablar con Parvati, me molesto tanto que me ignorara así que ... bese a colin- dijo muy roja, mientras jugueteaba con su túnica.

Que hiciste que?!?!?!?!?!, pero, pero por que???, no que te gusta Harry??- pregunto la chica aturdida

Si, pero no me gusto que me ignorara tan feo....- dijo haciendo unos pucheros.

Y??, como reacciono???

No se, por que después de eso me vine corriendo aquí contigo- respondió avergonzada la pelirroja.

Pero Ginny, no debiste....- pero no siguió al ver como se encontraba su amiga, decidió mejor abrazarla y consolarla, asegurándole que todo estaría bien.

Después de un rato, Ginny se calmó y pudieron bajar a desayunar, al principio la pelirroja no quería, pero Hermione la convenció que escondiéndose no resolvería nada.

Así pues, bajaron las dos juntas y desayunaron en un lugar lejos de Harry y ron, aunque estos últimos no dejaban de verlas. Al terminar, Hermione se despidió de ella, pues tenía que irse a pociones.

no te preocupes, todo se arreglara- le dijo antes de marcharse.

La pelirroja iba a responder, pero de repente paso colin y le beso una mejilla y se fue con un "hasta la vista, baby", dejando a la chica peor que una fuente.

* * *

Hermione iba metida en sus asuntos, tenía tantas cosas en que pensar que no se dio cuenta por donde iba. El eco de sus pasos la hizo volver a la realidad. Miro por todos lados, para poder orientarse con algo, pero nada le parecía familiar, ni siquiera había cuadros para poderles preguntar donde se encontraba. Empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, esperando poder encontrar el camino a tiempo, pero esa esperanza se empezó a esfumar cuando se dio cuenta que jamás había estado por ahí.

El pasillo que estaba recorriendo era muy largo, y el olor que lo inundaba era a humedad, había antorchas encendidas colgadas en las paredes, pues ni siquiera la luz del sol se podía filtrar por aquellos sucios y altos ventanales. Ya se estaba desesperando cuando vio una puerta al final del pasillo, sin pensarlo dos veces se precipito a ella y la abrió con sumo cuidado.

No parecía que hubiese nadie por ahí, estaba oscuro y frió. Se acerco a lo que parecía ser una ventana y limpio un pedazo de la ventana con su túnica, permitiendo a los rayos del sol entrar e iluminar la estancia. Lo que vio en ese lugar la sorprendió, era una sala llena de armas antiguas.

Todas ellas llenas de polvo, pero se veían en buen estado. Empezó a pasear entre las antigüedades, cuando se topo con una hermosa espada, era fina, pero su hoja era de acero templado, y la empuñadura estaba labrada en plata, con unos preciosos zafiros azules incrustados. La espada era ligera y bastante fácil de manejar. A Hermione siempre le había gustado la esgrima, y lo había practicado cuando estaba en una escuela muggle, pero al venir a la escuela de magia, lo dejo por completo. Tomar esa espada en sus manos le hizo recordar las pocas cosas que le gustaban de su antigua escuela.

Así pues, viendo que nadie la echaría de menos, tomo la espada y salio de la habitación, dispuesta a practicar con su espada.

Salio de la habitación y de repente recordó donde se encontraba, y feliz, pensó en volver a visitar de nuevo la misteriosa habitación, pero al mirar hacia atrás se llevo una gran sorpresa, pues la puerta había desaparecido y no había rastros de que alguna vez hubiera estado una puerta allí.

* * *

Sorprendida como estaba, Hermione siguió su camino. Estaba tan feliz que incluso había olvidado su encuentro con Malfoy. Iba canturreando una canción, cuando alguien la tomo del brazo y la hizo girarse bruscamente.

pero quien tenemos aquí- dijo Blaise, mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente a la chica- la prefecta perfecta, no deberías estar en clases cariño??

No te incumbe lo que haga o deje de hacer en mi vida Zabini, así que por que no vas y te compras una vida y dejas a los demás en paz.

No no no, mira a esta señorita hablar de esta manera- dijo el chico mientras movía su dedo de un lado al otro y miraba a la chica reprobatoriamente- a si no se le habla a un superiores, así que por que no te disculpas?

Me disculpare cuando vea a alguien que merece mi respeto, tu no mereces ni mi lastima- dijo la chica

Mira sangre sucia- el chico la había tomado por las muñecas y la tenia inmovilizada- te deberías sentir honrada que alguien como yo se fije en una basura como tu.

OH, entonces grande y poderoso, déjeme demostrarle lo agradecida que estoy- y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar al chico, le escupió en la cara.

Tuuuuuuu, - exclamo, y libero uno de sus manos para bofetearla. Hermione, indefensa como estaba, no le dio tiempo de esquivarla .

Maldito, como te atreves- la chica empezó a forcejear-ya veras- y antes de que Zabini lo previera, un golpe le llego a la entrepierna, dejándolo hecho un guiñapo en el suelo, retorciéndose del dolor.

Y ahora, quien es el débil??- pregunto de manera melosa, mientras se disponía a atestarle un puñetazo en su fea carota (n/a: bueno, ni tan fea, pero todo lo que te hace daño lo ves feo, no??) pero alguien por detrás la detuvo.

No es de personas con honor golpear a alguien caído- le dijo a la chica antes de que lo golpeara.

La chica volteo y cual no es su sorpresa (n/a: y la mía) al ver que el que la detuvo no era nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

y que sabes tu del honor??- pregunto la chica algo dolida.

Al parecer mas que tu- respondió el rubio sin inmutarse y acercándose a su amigo- estas bien- le susurro

Si- respondió el moreno.

Hermione mira esto petrificada, no podía creer lo que veía, no podía reaccionar, ver bondad en el rubio fue algo que jamás en la vida pensó ver. Pero no todo podía ser perfecto....

y tu que ves, sangre sucia?- pregunto el Slytherin- por que no te vas por el maloliente lugar de donde viniste.

Claro, tenias que arruinar el momento con tu apestoso léxico- la chica en seguida recupero su gesto de aburrimiento- a ver Malfoy cuando unes esas dos únicas neuronas que te quedan y dices algunos nuevos insultos, no ves que ya ni siquiera surten efecto??

Mira, rata de biblioteca, ya me tienes harto de tu arrogancia, pavoneándote con todo mundo, siendo la mejor, pero para mi no eres más que una basura insignificante, que no merece atención alguna.

Pues si en esas estamos, tu eres un niñito mimado y egocéntrico, que cree que la tierra que pisa y el aire que respira no te merecen.- Hermione estaba harta, ese tipo siempre la sacaba de sus casillas- Crees que todos te respetan, pues, te tengo noticias, nadie te respeta, nadie te quiere, eres el tipo mas odiado de Hogwarts, tienes ese lugar solo por tu apellido, pero por tu acciones, creo que Crabbe y Goyle serian mas prestigiosos que tu. Ordenas y gritas a todo mundo, pues déjame te digo que a mi nadie me manda.

Estúpida,- y de repente se acerco a ella, sus miradas no se despegaban, se dirigían amenazas silenciosas y pensamientos de odio, ninguno de los dos noto que la distancia entre ellos se acortaba a tal grado de que sus alientos se juntaban en uno solo.

De repente, sus narices se juntaron, y esto causo un choque de electricidad entre los dos cuerpos, Hermione no sabia por que no se alejaba, solo tenia que dar unos pasos atrás, pero una fuerza desconocida la mantenía ahí. Por su parte, Draco se había perdido en sus bellos ojos color avellana, y se preguntaba por que estaba en ese estado. Se fueron acercando poco a poco, cuando Zabini dejo escapar una exclamación. Eso fue lo que los trajo al presente y a la pelea. Pero el rubio no podía quitar de su mente esos brillantes ojos y esa mirada tan hermosa. Aturdido como estaba , prefirió alejarse, no quería cometer una estupidez.

no se te ocurra volverte a acercar a mi sangre sucia, no ves que me das asco.- dicho esto, el chico tomo a su amigo y lo levanto en hombros, mientras lo llevaba a la sala común a descansar.

Que te sucede Malfoy?- pregunto el joven Zabini, había evitado hablar de ello, pero no podía, así que cuando entraron a su habitación no se contuvo mas y le pregunto.

No lo se Zabini- dijo mientras miraba hacia fuera- no lo se.....

Draco no lo noto, pero una sonrisa fría empezaba a brotar de los labios de Zabini, ahora conocía su destrucción.

* * *

Hermione se sentía muy mal, todo lo que la rodeaba empezó a moverse, y de pronto todo se oscureció, solo escucho la voz de alguien que la llamaba............

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo, que tal????, perdón si me tarde, es que tenia mucha tarea y en las vacaciones tuve también mucho que hacer. Luego empecé a escribir mi historia en un cuadernos y cuando la pase en limpio, pues nomás se parece, pero en realidad no tiene mucho de la idea original, pero esta me gusto mas. Ya se , Hermione se la pasa muy valiente este Cáp., pero no podía ponerla como blanco corderito mientras otros la pisoteaban. Y el duelo??, pues, no se, tal ves lo ponga después, cuando me inspire.

Este Cáp. Este dedicado a mi mejor amiga, Jimena, que me hace escribir y me da ideas. También a todas esas lindas personas que se molestan es leer mi fanfic, mil gracias, son ustedes los que me levantan la moral y me inspiran. GRACIAS y espero que en el próximo Cáp. Les escriba sus respuestas por separado, gracias y dejen reviews, por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
